Talk:King Ramses
Voice Actor just a question do we have any clue who did the voice for King Ramses i've heard it might be John Dilworth himself but you can't be so sure ( by the way whoever did the voice did a really good job) Mr.Rig and Zig (talk) 22:09, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll look it up on imdb, google, whatever else I can find, etc. I've looked a bit already and not seeing much, so there may not be much info about it on the net... You'd probably have to actually know someone who knows someone who worked on the show to figure that out. -- Rya ayR 02:03, October 7, 2013 (UTC) This is quite a tough one ain't it? Mr.Rig and Zig (talk) 06:26, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Maybe this is correct? "Kevin Michael Richardson - King Ramses" still not sure Mr.Rig and Zig (talk) 06:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) If we cannot find a definate answer from a reliable source, we can just put it as unknown and maybe add something to the trivia section. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:18, October 8, 2013 (UTC) That seems fair (by the way its even harder to tell since the voice is distorted ) Mr.Rig and Zig (talk) 12:12, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I also saw "Kevin Michael Richardson - King Ramses" but that's someone's "dream cast" meaning that's just who that person thinks would make a good king ramses voice... Rya ayR 19:56, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I saw on Wikipedia that it was John Dilworth himself. Are there any sources to comfirm or deny this?? If not, can't we just add a trivia point about it possibly being him?Marc Zaddy (talk) 12:17, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Could you provide a link to the article please? – Rya ayR 19:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Here you go. Marc Zaddy (talk) 22:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, yeah that's impossible to confirm, as it was added by a random IP with no explanation (it was a pain to track down the edit too!).. So thing is, if we wanted to be accurate we'd have to put "It has been suggested, by some random person with no explanation, that King Ramses was voiced by John Dilworth" otherwise it would kind of be a lie, ya know? – Rya ayR 05:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I mean we can't just put "King Ramses was possibly voiced by John R. Dilworth" because, says who? And that's where the problem occurs. – Rya ayR 05:41, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I checked it out and John did voice five people. However, none of them are Ramses'. Almost fourteen years later and he is still unknown. I really hope we find out who the VA is, I would love to see him.Marc Zaddy (talk) 05:45, October 22, 2013 (UTC) DrCatjailWiki (talk) 19:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC)Who saw the REBELTAXI interview with J. R. Dillworth? -- DrCatjailWiki (talk) 19:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Why is his voice actor confirmed in that interview? -- Mr.Rig and Zig 00:56, October 31, 2014 (UTC)